facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
M109A9 Paladin Self Propelled Artillery
The M109A9 Paladin Self Propelled Artillery is an evolution of the Paladin Self Propelled Howitzer. Known as the Paladin II, the M109A9 has differences from it's previous brethren, most notably it uses technology from the Rheinmetall Maxi-PIP M109, as well as having an autoloader, it also has technology from the Norden Maxi-PIP M109, because it was autoloaded, this essentially eliminated the need for the FAASV, as only the bustle magazine needed to be swapped out, this allowed for very quick reloads in between the magazine switches. Among those improvements, the M109A9 showed it's worth during the 10 year war, providing support in several crucial operations, showing the performance of it's M288 L/47 Howitzer, later in the war the L/52 version appeared and was even more effective and used alongside it's L/47 variant, providing fire missions for Infantry in Herzgovnia. Service The M109A9 Paladin II first entered service with the Democratic Republic Army's 18th Field Artillery Regiment in 2050, just at the start of the 10 year war, this was it's first major deployment with 18th FA, who still had M109A7's and M109A8's, during the opening hours of Operation Talon, 18th FA, along with 16th FA fired their opening shots into Herzgovnia to soften up enemy resistance as well as clear out any entrenched infantry. With Paladins II first engagement a success, every Field Artillery unit was requesting the Paladin II to replace their M109A8s, but it just wasn't possible because GDLS could only build so many per month. Only a handful of units were able to acquire the Paladin II in theater during the war. It's service during the 10 year was a game changer, it turned the tide of several battles that otherwise would've been lost and Tarakia being pushed back. Due to it being a major game changer during battles, Govi Hunter-Killer teams tried to track down the Paladin II's and remove them from the field of battle, but failed nearly every time, this was demonstrated in Operation Black, when two Paladin II's turned their M288's towards several APCs and began to use direct fire against them, forcing them to retreat into the nearby city, this was a perfect moment for the other Paladin II's to began their indirect fire and obliterate them. Though a product of the 10 year war, the M109A9 has found service in at least two other PAMA countries, most notably, the Duchy of Yohaas who was the first export customer of the Paladin II. Armament The Paladin II is a equipped with a Rheinmetall M288 L/47 155mm Howitzer (Licensed RUAG L/47) and it's improved variant, the M288A1 L/52 155mm Howtizer, both of these howitzers are mounted in the new M132 mount. Primary Armament *Rheinmetall M288 L/47 Howitzer Primary armament of the Paladin II, the M288 is a L/47 Howitzer with a double baffle muzzle break and new fume Extractor, it is a licensed RUAG L/47. Firing range is increased 60 percent with M231/232 Modular Artillery Charge Zone 6. *Rheinmetall M288A1 L/52 Howitzer Armament Improvement from Product Improvement Package, the M288A1 is a L/52 Howitzer with a double baffle muzzle break and fume extractor, it is a improvement over it's previous variant. firing range is increased from 60 percent to 75 percent with M231/232 MACS Zone 6. Secondary Armament Ammunition MIL-STD (Military Standard)- 4188 Ammunition is the classification of all Ammunition that is qualified, cataloged and approved for use on all 155mm Self Propelled and Towed Artillery pieces. likewise, New German ammunition is backwards compatible and vice versa. PAMA has adopted 4188 as Standardization- 3004 Ammunition. Specific Types 155mm **M549A2 Rocket Assisted Projectile **M795A3 High Explosive **M797E1 High Explosive Dual Purpose **M799A4 High Explosive-Incendiary **M801E1 White Phosphorus (Incendiary) **M825A2 White Phosphorus-Smoke **M483A3 FASCAM **M485A1 Illumination **M490A3 Illumination **M731A2 Area Denial Anti-Personnel Mine (ADAM) **M741A2 Remote Anti-Armor Munition (RAAM) **M864A4 Dual Purpose Improved Conventional Munition (DPICM) **XM867 Jamming Round **M712A3 Copperhead **M898A2 Sense and Destroy Armor (SADARM) **M892A4E1 Excalibur **M898A1 Sensor Fused Munition (SMArt 155) Category:Tarakia